


Dino and Hibari: Moods

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino raised an eyebrow at Hibari in a curious manner. “You do know that it’s the uniform of your family, right? You’re just going to look really different if you really refuse to wear one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dino and Hibari: Moods

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles for [](http://100moods.livejournal.com/profile)[**100moods**](http://100moods.livejournal.com/), table over [here](http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/2276.html).

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Dino/Hibari  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Notes:** Drabbles for [](http://100moods.livejournal.com/profile)[**100moods**](http://100moods.livejournal.com/), table over [here](http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/2276.html).

  
**002; Amused**  
 _[ Edit; Someone just pointed out to me that Hibari _does_ wear ties, something which frikking slipped my mind? So, this piece right here? Just imagine that he doesn't like that particular design. ;p ] _

“I don’t wear stupid neckties.”

Dino raised an eyebrow at Hibari in a curious manner. “You do know that it’s the uniform of your family, right? You’re just going to look really different if you really refuse to wear one.”

Hibari wasn’t even looking at him. He was staring up at the sky in a bored manner, in a suit and all. The only thing missing from his outfit was the said necktie, which was flatly laid down beside him. “I don’t _wear_ stupid _neckties_.” He repeated, in a more annoyed tone. What the hell was this blonde’s problem? It wasn’t like any of this had anything to do with him. And, _neckties_? Did it really matter?

There was a pause for a while, until Dino spoke up again. “Kyouya, you don’t know how to put one on, do you?”

The younger boy snarled in reply and was ready to reach for his tonfas to beat the crap out of the Italian, but before he could do that, the older boy was already in front of him and reaching behind him, wrapping the necktie around his collar. Damn, he was fast.

Hibari mumbled something under his breath, but he made no move since the tie was already there. With one last tug, Dino was done, and he grinned up at the younger boy.

“Don't you want to thank me?” Dino asked, obviously amused as he pat Hibari lightly on the shoulder.

“Fuck off.”  
  
  
 **007; Aroused**  
Dino wondered just _exactly_ what triggered it. He was the leader of a well-known mafia, of course. He could get almost anyone he wanted, but, no. He just _had_ to be attracted to that _particular_ one. The Italian lied to himself time and time again, telling himself that the boy was much too young for him, that there was no way he would be interested in that kind of relationship, that it was just plain stupid in the first place.

But when they lashed out at each other because Hibari just insisted to do so, Dino had no choice but fight back. And when they were finally tired and bleeding, chests heaving heavily as they sat on the grass, Dino just couldn’t help it. He still held on to his whip tightly, because he knew that Hibari had the habit of just getting up and attacking again, just for the heck of it. And against his own will, the blonde would glance at his opponent from the corner of his eyes. Why? Well, he had no idea.

And when Hibari’s dark hair would cling to his neck that way because of sweat, and the way he was obviously tired that his eyes were starting to droop, Dino cursed himself for being just extremely dumb. And the Italian would excuse himself, and after earning a glare from the younger boy, he would leave, because he couldn’t take it anymore. If he didn’t do so, he would just imagine himself trying to pin the boy down and trying to take him right there, and there really was no point in getting that aroused in the middle of a jungle, when Hibari would never reciprocate his lust.  
  
  
 **019; Cranky**  
“Geez, Kyouya. You’re always so cranky. It’s no wonder you’re going to get wrinkles before any of us will.” Dino said in a matter-of-fact tone as he flicked Hibari’s forehead, right in the spot where ‘said’ wrinkles were ‘soon’ going to appear. Hibari muttered some curses under his breath and looked the other way, ignoring Dino. Laughing, Dino wrapped his arms around Hibari’s shoulders playfully, saying something in Italian that Hibari would never understand.

Hibari tried to shake him off, but the blonde just wouldn’t budge. He was going on and on in his native language. It was a habit of his—he often forgot that when he was in Japan, not a lot of people understood him.

“Shut up,” Hibari said, glaring at the blonde. “I can’t understand a thing you’re saying.”

Dino blinked, and then realization hit him. “Ah! I was speaking in Italian, again?” he asked, in perfect Japanese, even though his accent was still distinctly Italian.

“You should just not talk at all.” Hibari replied, finally catching Dino off-guard and shaking his arms away.

Pouting, Dino said, “But when I’m speaking to you, I feel like I’m at home.”

Hibari glared at him in reply. He glared at him coldly. The younger boy _hated_ it when Dino said such sappy things to him.

“Man, you are just _so_ cranky!” Dino said, laughing loudly as he stretched his arms. But, sometimes, Dino said these playful things to purposely get that cranky expression from Hibari. Because underneath all that anger, Dino could also sense some awkwardness that Hibari tried so hard to hide.  
  
  
 **023; Curious**  
It was a quiet day, and Dino and Hibari had just finished training. Hibari watched from the corner of his eyes as Dino took his thick green jacket off and wiped his face with the back of his hand, sighing to himself and muttering something about being tired. Unconsciously, Hibari’s eyes trailed down the side of the blonde’s shoulder, over the assortment of tattoos that decorated his skin.

Dino blinked when he suddenly felt something cold hit his shoulder, against the tattoos. Glancing to his side, he saw that Hibari was staring at him and had one of his tonfas against his shoulder to catch his attention. “What is it, Kyouya?” Dino asked. “You don’t want to train more, do you? Honestly, I’m just exhau—“

“Did it hurt?”

Silence. Hibari put his tonfa on the ground and looked at Dino with what the blonde could only interpret as… interest? It took a while before the Italian realized just what Hibari was asking about, and, grinning, he looked down at his own arm.

“It did at first,” He replied. “Why do you ask? You’re not thinking of getting one, are you?”

“No.” The dark-haired boy replied bluntly. He looked ahead of him. “I was just curious.”

Dino smiled to himself. For some reason, Hibari’s _curiosity_ made him feel extremely happy.  
  
  
 **030; Drained**  
Every time they trained together, they fought like it actually mattered. They battled it out like there was no tomorrow, and everything else depended on that one single fight. At first, it was only because it was Hibari’s nature to do so, because he simply _liked_ to fight. Dino, on the other hand, did it because Reborn had asked him to. After a while, though, Dino started to like it, because he had never met anybody else who put up such a fight when it just didn’t matter.

And when all was done, they were just drained. Panting heavily, Dino would curse in Italian and Hibari would still try to put up a fight. He was such a kid, but Dino could see the potential that he held. Dino would hold his palm against Hibari’s forehead and softly hold him still, and, drained, he would say, “Kyouya, that’s enough for today.”

“Tsch.” Hibari would say, but he would relax into Dino’s touch and grab the ground to keep himself from collapsing. Perhaps it was because Dino’s voice could be very calming when he chose to, or maybe because he was just too tired, Hibari would just not struggle for more fighting.

And, maybe, for the same reasons, Dino would sigh in relief when Hibari would collapse from exhaustion and fall asleep against Dino’s shoulder.  
  
  
 **053; Indifferent**  
Hibari didn’t get that Italian blonde. He always had that cocky grin on his face, always spoke in a manner like they were actually friends, always did things like he was allowed to do so. For a while, Hibari wondered if that’s just how it was in Italy. Because, he heard that in other countries, it’s a custom to call someone by their first name even if you didn’t know them well enough. And, nobody before Dino, _ever_ called him by his first name. They were all petrified of the guy, after all.

He couldn’t even remember how it started –the Italian just started calling him ‘Kyouya’ in that sing-song voice of his. 'Kyouya' didn’t complain, because he didn’t care, but he wondered for a minute just what brought that on. He brushed it off, thinking, _’Itallians are fucking strange.’_

Then he found out that that bomber, Gokudera, was also from Italy. So was Reborn and that perverted doctor.

“Stop calling me that.” He simply just snapped one day.

Dino blinked. “You mean, ‘Kyouya’? Why not?”

The dark-haired boy glared in reply. He glared in indifference, because he never gave this blonde the permission to call him as so.

“It’s one of those weird Japanese customs, isn’t it?” Dino grinned. “It doesn’t matter; I’m still calling you by your first name. Besides, I think it’s a cute name.”

Hibari would have buried his head in his arms in exasperation just then, if he wasn’t who he was. Instead, he grabbed the nearest rock and lunged it at the Italian, who ducked, laughing loudly.  
  
  
 **097; Uncomfortable**  
It had been silent in the room for some time now, until Dino spoke up.

“Well. This is uncomfortable.” The blonde said calmly.

Yamamoto burst out laughing again, clutching his stomach tightly, and just on cue, Gokudera spat and yelled. “It was a fucking accident, as if I’d be caught dead in the position! I tripped!”

Apparently, when Dino and Hibari arrived, they found Gokudera leaning against Yamamoto, hands against his shoulder. He later insisted that he did that for balance, but nobody knew just who to believe. Dino had stared at them, wide-eyed, and Hibari muttered something about getting a room. This resulted in a lot of insults, thrown from Gokudera, and a lot of laughing, courtesy of Yamamoto.

After a while, it died down, and they all sat around the table, waiting for the rest of Tsuna’s family. They sat there in all of the glory of awkwardness, until Dino said what he did.

“It’s fine, Gokudera!” Yamamoto said, grinning widely. “Let’s just move on. You guys want me to get something to eat?”

Gokudera huffed and settled into his seat. As if on impulse, he said, “When I finally see you fuck the hell out of each other, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

Dino’s eyes widened and he swore he never saw anybody break a glass cup as easily as Hibari did just then. Gokudera seemed to shrink under the glare that Hibari was giving him, and he instantly knew that he just did something extremely stupid.

“Well,” Yamamoto said, laughing very nervously. “Now, _this_ is very uncomfortable.”

The blonde Italian shook his head in exasperation, and said in his native language, directed at Gokudera, “I think you pretty well know you’ll get hell for that.”  



End file.
